


Soulmate AU

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: When Veronica comes to Riverdale, she meets her soulmate. But, she's not sure how she feels about being soulmates with someone like Cheryl Blossom.





	Soulmate AU

Veronica Lodge. I heard whisperings.

Veronica always loved looking down at the words on her wrist. She considered it a point of pride that her soulmate’s first words would be her own name, followed by a declaration of her notoriety. In all honesty, the fact that she’d always known she was supposed to achieve some level of notoriety had been a contributing factor in some of her more over-the-top it girl behavior. 

“Veronica Lodge. I heard whisperings.”

Hearing the familiar words she’d thought so much about gave Veronica a weird sense of deja vu. It took her a moment to process what they actually meant. When the realization hit, she looked over Cheryl again. As she took in the beautiful, red-haired woman she decided that moving to this strange backwoods town wasn’t such a bad thing after all. 

Cheryl shoved her way to the table. Veronica grinned at Cheryl’s eagerness to talk to her. She felt a bubbly, giddiness as she wondered if things would just fall into place for her. Maybe everything from here on out would be holding hands and dancing and giggling with this beautiful girl. 

When Cheryl inquired about what the group was talking about, Veronica said, “Extracurriculars.” She searched Cheryl’s face. 

Cheryl immediately registered the significance of hearing that word from Veronica. However, it was a common phrase. She didn’t want to get too excited about the possibility of Veronica being her soulmate before she was sure. Veronica already seemed too-good-to-be-true.

Veronica explained that the principal wanted her to sign up for a few activities. 

Cheryl did her best not to sound overly desperately as she said, “Cheerleading! You must. I’m senior captain of the River Vixens.” She tossed her hair flirtatiously. 

Veronica returned her smile as she told her that she did cheerleading at her old school. 

Cheryl stood up and told Veronica to follow her on Twitter, which Veronica found tacky but somehow adorable coming from Cheryl.

She watched Cheryl as she walked away. Her bubbly giddiness grew. She imagined kissing Cheryl under the bleachers after a football game. She imagined sitting at Pop’s with her-- suddenly that place seemed picturesque instead of tacky. She imagined sleepovers and wedding bells. But, she composed herself, not wanting to get ahead of herself.

She turned to Betty and said, “Okay, go ahead and hate on cheerleading, but--”

Betty stopped her. “No, I’d love to be a cheerleader,” she said. “It would look great on my applications, but last year when I tried out, Cheryl said I was too fat.”

It was like all the happy bubbles that Veronica had felt realizing that Cheryl was her soulmate suddenly popped all at once. Of course her soulmate was someone mean and cruel. Cheryl being her soulmate was yet another sign from the universe that she’d never be able to change her ways. Apparently, being a mean girl was her destiny. 

 

 

At cheerleading try-outs, she watched as Cheryl tried to torment Betty. She felt a red hot anger, but even more she felt self-hatred. She didn’t want to be Cheryl’s soulmate. She wanted to be better. So, she stood up for Betty. Knowing it could mean Cheryl would hate her forever. She decided that if her soulmate was going to be a bully, then she’d rather be alone.

 

 

She and Cheryl saw each other around the halls and at cheer practice but they didn’t really spend time together. Until Cheryl invited her to Thornhill. 

Veronica changed into her pajamas and sat down in Cheryl's bed. She wondered if she should say something about Cheryl’s parents and how sorry she felt that she had to live with people like them. 

But, before she could say anything, Cheryl grabbed her arm and gently turned it. “I knew it,” she said, as she ran her finger along the words written there.

Veronica ran her own finger along the word “extracurriculars” on Cheryl’s wrist. 

“Why didn’t you ask me to hang out sooner?” Veronica asked.

Cheryl raised an eyebrow. “Is that a real question? After your full-on monologue to me at cheer tryouts? You literally referred to yourself as my reckoning.”

Veronica laughed. “I feel like you were a little into it.” 

Cheryl rolled her eyes, but smiled a little. “Maybe,” she murmured. She looked down at Veronica’s wrist. “Seriously. Why did you talk to me like that? I mean, I can usually take it, but you are supposed to be the one person whose role on this Earth is to not hate me the way that everyone else does.”

Veronica frowned. “Betty told me about you calling her too fat and then you tormented her like that…” 

Cheryl nodded. She wasn’t going to defend her actions. She knew she could be evil, she’d just been hoping that her soulmate would be an equally evil cohort. “Have you honestly never done things like that?” 

“No, I have,” Veronica said. “A lot. Worse things. But, I wanted to get away from all that. And seeing that my soulmate is someone just as cruel as me…” She sighed. “I’d just always hoped that love would make me a better person.”

“You’re already a better person,” Cheryl said. “You’re very obviously, very nauseatingly nice. You did that all on your own. You don’t need anyone else to make you better.”

Veronica smiled. It was nice hearing someone say that all her efforts to try to be good were actually working. 

Cheryl picked at some of her red nail polish. “But, if you think that being with someone who’s a total bitch like me will take you down the wrong path, then I get it.” After a minute, she said, “That’s not manipulative to get you to tell me that I’m not a total bitch. I sincerely mean it. You’re not beholden to me because of words on our wrists.”

“I really like you,” Veronica told her. “I’m just scared.”

Cheryl nodded. It was hard to hear, but she wasn’t really surprised. “I get it. I scare people.”

“No, no,” Veronica said, shaking her head. “I’m scared of myself. Of getting stuck in the role of the girl everyone hates forever. Of enjoying it too much. And if I had a beautiful girl like you dishing out jabs, kicking ass, taking names with me? Forget about it.” 

“Well, maybe there’s some version of us being together where we’re not totally villainous,” Cheryl suggested. 

“You think that’s possible?” Veronica asked.

“It would be fun, us being royal alpha bitches together,” Cheryl said with a little smile. “But, if I have to be semi-nice in order to be with you, then…” She rolled her eyes. “Fine. Whatever.” 

Veronica laughed. 

Cheryl looked down and said, “It could actually be nice to not be entirely loathed.”

Veronica squeezed her hand. “I really do like you, Cheryl,” she said. “There is so much more to you than what other people see.”

Cheryl nervously leaned in. Veronica leaned in the rest of the way and lovingly kissed her.


End file.
